Captain Marvel (Avengeance)
This article, Captain Marvel (Avengeance), is property of Derek Metaltron. Please do not edit this article unless given permission to do so. This entry is for Carol Danvers' Captain Marvel. For the Ms Marvel of Dark Reign, see Karla Sofen (Avengeance). Captain Marvel is a playable hero character in Avengeance: Heroes Among Us. She is classified as a Power User. Biography Carol Danvers entered the Air Force upon graduating from high school to pursue her love of aircrafts and her dreams of flying. Carol was a top student at the Air Force Academy and enjoyed a rapid career advancement rising to the rank of Major. Because of her stellar performance, superb combat skills and natural intellect, Carol was recruited into the intelligence field. She ended up serving with the C.I.A., during which time she met and worked with Colonel Nick Fury. Carol had a distinguished career in the C.I.A. Carol took a position with N.A.S.A. as the security director for Cape Canaveral. It was in this capacity that Carol first met Captain Marvel, the Kree warrior, Mar-Vell. In her official capacity, Carol was challenged with unraveling the mystery of this alien soldier. During her investigation, the two forged a unique bond, first as friends and then as lovers. It was this relationship that would change Carol forever. Captain Marvel's mortal enemy, Colonel Yon-Rogg kidnapped Carol, using her as bait in his conflict with Mar-vell. In the course of the battle, Carol and Mar-vell were caught in the explosion of a Kree Psyche-Magneton device. The energy bombardment somehow caused Carol’s genetic structure to be melded with Mar-vell's. While Mar-vell was apparently unaltered by the event, Carol was now a perfect hybrid of Kree and human genes. In addition, she possessed all of Mar-vell's Kree knowledge and training. Through this transformation, Ms. Marvel was born. Events of Avengeance: Heroes Among Us Intro/Outro Default Costume *Intro *Outro Regime Costume *Intro *Outro Gameplay Character Trait: Super Move Quotes Character Ending Stark had convinced Carol had the Regime was a necessary evil in the wake of Loki's attack, but as time had passed and she found herself doing increasing amoral actions in the name of the Regime, her resolve hardened. But the final battle against Stark seemed to have affected her Kree based energies. Seeking a solution in the depths of space, Captain Marvel encountered the body of the mighty Galactus, apparently weakened by some immense force of destruction. Finding herself leeching the Power Cosmic, Carol transformed through its energies. Now reborn, this empowered and enlightened Captain Marvel will seek redemption and destroy this so-called 'Annihilation Wave' herself. Costume Description Default Accidently enbued with the strength and endurance of a Kree warrior, NASA Security Director Carol Danvers became the super heroine she dreamed to be, ultimately assuming the name of her late ally, the Kree Mar-Vell. Regime Understanding the need for strong leadership in the wake of such tragedy in New York, it was easy enough for Tony to convince Carol to join his new Regime, leading an array of armed forces as his Second in Command. Powers and Abilities Ms. Marvel initially possessed superhuman strength, endurance, stamina, flight, physical durability, a limited precognitive "sixth sense", and a perfectly amalgamated human/Kree physiology that rendered her resistant to most toxins and poisons, with the added effect of making her body virtually invulnerable and indestructible. As Binary, the character could tap the energy of a "white hole", allowing full control and manipulation of stellar energies, and therefore control over heat, the electromagnetic spectrum and gravity. Light speed travel and the ability to exist in the vacuum of space were also possible. Although the link to the white hole was eventually severed, Ms. Marvel retains her Binary powers on a smaller scale, enabling her to both absorb energy and project it in photonic form. She can still also survive in space. While she lacks a constant source of energy to maintain the abilities at their previous cosmic level, she can temporarily assume her Binary form if empowered with a high enough infusion of energy. Ms. Marvel possesses incredible superhuman strength and durability, can fly at roughly half the speed of sound, retains her Seventh Sense, and discharge explosive blasts of radiant energy, which she fires from her fingertips. She also demonstrates the ability to absorb other forms of energy, such as electricity, to further magnify her strength and energy projection, up to the force of an exploding nuclear weapon. When sufficiently augmented, she can withstand the pressure from a 92-ton weight, and strike with a similar level of force, although Hank Pym theorized that this likely was not her limit. Carol Danvers is also an exceptional espionage agent, pilot, hand-to-hand combatant and markswoman. Trivia Gallery Category:Power User (Avengeance) Category:Regime Member (Avengeance) Category:Human Category:SHIELD Category:Avenger Member (Avengeance) Category:Insurgency Member (Avengeance) Category:Created by Derek Metaltron